Can you feel the love tonight
by SilverWolfAssassin1
Summary: Darren and Steve sing and have their very own Disney moment, Debbie is denied, and Mr.Crepsley gives Darren a curfew... It's a normal night for the characters of Cirque Du Freak!
1. Chapter 1

Mr.C-I can see what is happening.  
Harkat: What?  
Mr.C-They also have no idea Harkat: Who?  
Mr.C-They shall fall in love and here is the the bottom line. Our trio is down to us.  
Harkat: Oh...  
MR.C-The sweet romance of twilight~ Not you Edward No one likes you! -Edward runs away and Vancha goes after him- Anyways... There is magic everywhere! With all this romantic feelings... Pure destruction is in the air...

Debbie: Can you feel the love tonight Darren? ... Darren? -looks around and he is gone-

Darren: Can you feel the love tonight and the peace it brings? -is walking away from the hotel with Steve-  
Steve: -rolls eyes- Sure... Darren: -frowns- It feels like for once vampaneze and vampires are in perfect harmony...  
Steve:-smiles at Darren-

Darren: -thinking- So many things to tell him, yet how to make him see... That I really am sorry for leaving him...  
He probably wouldn't believe me...- gently grabs Steve's hand-

Steve: -thinking-He is holding information... and plotting against me... I wish we could be the friends I now we are! The friend we are inside... -stops and stares at Darren-

Steve: I think I can feel the love tonight and the peace it brings. The vampaneze are in perfect harmony with the vampire clan... I can feel the love to-night...  
Darren: You don't need to look far... Stealing through the night's uncertainties love is where we are...

Darren: And if you feel the love tonight... In the way I do...  
Steve:- leans in closer It is enough for this vampaneze hunter... Darren: Just to be with you - leans in and kisses Steve -

Everyone else: -watches from the window-

Mr.C- -is furious and lies- Darren! It is way past your curfew get inside! Steve can sleep in an alley!

Darren: Bye... I'll let you in through the window later... -runs away-

Steve: -watches Darren leave and Harkat slams the window shut- Woo hoo! Yes! -dances around-


	2. Chapter 2 Kiss the Vampire

Gannen: -watches Steve and Darren standing with each other awkwardly- If you need something done you must do it yourself...

Silver:-is standing next to Gannen and staring at Darren with jealousy- I think I know what you mean...

Gannen:-coughs- Ahem! I will grab the flute! R.V. grab that Guitar!  
Silver use your vocal chords or so I will rip them out!

Silver: -sighs and gets close too Darren and Steve and hides- here we go...  
-starts to whisper/sing-

There you see IT Standing right next too you!  
He doesn't have a lot to say Because He is mental...  
-receives a glare from Gannen-

Steve: -moves a little closer too Darren-  
Darren:-grabs his hand-

Silver: -growls and throws a random beer bottle then continues to sing-  
But you don't know why Yet your yearning to try You so badly wanna...

Hit Darren!

Steve:-leans in closer to Darren- You have such nice eyes~ Darren: -blushes- Thank you.. I like your hair

Silver:-hits head against wall- This isn't even romantic!  
-Gannen once again glares-  
Sha lalalalala

My oh My Looks like Steve's to shy He is not going to Kiss Darren

Sha lalalalala

It's not that sad Poor Darren, Too Bad Steve ain't gonna miss the Vampire

Steve:-smiles and pulls Darren closer-

Silver: -is about to rage quit XD-  
Now's your moment...  
Floating in the Midnight Air...  
Lord you must do it soon...  
It might get better...

Darren won't say a word, untill you kiss this vampire

Sha lalalalala

Don't be scared We've got the mood prepared Go on and Kiss that idiot...

Sha lalalalala

Do not stop now Lord don't try to hide it how, you wanna Kiss that boy!  
Steve: I might regret doing this -bites lip-  
Darren: Maybe you won't... -smiles-

Silver: Sha lalalalala Dance along and listen to this song Sha lalalalala The music plays Do what the music says...  
-sounds sad and depressed-  
You gotta... You gotta Kiss Darren..  
You gotta...

Steve:-leans in too kiss Darren-  
Darren:-is blushing and leans in-

Silver: -quickly pushes Darren out of the way and takes the kiss-  
Darren: wha-?  
Silver: YA HOO HOO HOO!  
-runs away before Steve can see who he kissed-

Gannen: -Face palm- STEVE KISS HIM!  
Darren: -runs away- !  
Steve's trying to rape me!

* * *

**A big thanks to the anonymous reader nooneneeds2know your review made me really happy and I thought you might like this (almost) Steve x Darren story!**


	3. Chapter 3 Gods help Steve Leonard

Vampire Gods help Steve...

Silver:-watches as Steve slowly helps injured Darren too his apartment-  
Oh Steve... -looks up at the sky-

I don't know if you can hear me...  
Or if you all are really listening

I don't know if You would listen

To a Vampet's Prayer

Yes, I know I'm doing something wrong

I shouldn't even ask for something

Still I seek for your help and wonder

You probably can't help him... Can you?...  
-hops off of the rooftop and walks down the street-

Gods help Steve Leopard

Sick from birth

Show him the mercy I know he deserves

God help my clan

We look to you still

God help Steve Leopard

Because nobody can or will.

-goes into the tunnels-  
We joined the Vampaneze for wealth

We joined for fame

We were offered glory to shine on our names

We forgot about love and the things we possessed

Now we ask for You and The other Gods to bless us

-goes into room and sits down-  
But I ask for one thing

So I can get by But,

I know he doesn't deserve

Yet, I still try

Please, help Steve Leonard

This scared and sick minded man

I thought we all were The children of one clan

Gods, help Steve Leonard

A child of the clan...

-lies down and looks at the ceiling-

Gannen: -walks in and is hugged by Silver-

Silver: Why does Steve have to like Darren? I hit that high note at the end of that song!  
I bet Darren can't do that! Gods, I hate that guy! That's it! I'm going to kill Darren!  
I'm out of here! I'm taking my hidden blade and killing him!

Gannen: You better not!

Silver: Well you are gonna highly disappointed in me!

* * *

**More Sleve (Silver x Steve isn't that cool!? There is a name for it now thanks to nooneneeds2know)**

**Is there any Disney songs that you would like to see turned into a Cirque Du Freak disaster? Feel free too tell me and which couple you would like the song to be about****! :3 **


	4. Chapter 4 Won't say I like him

Steve: -watches Silver work-  
-sighs-  
If there's a prize for rotten judgement

I know I have won that

He's not worth all the suffering

That's ancient history, been there, done that!

Gannen: Who do you think you are fooling He is the earth and paradise to you!  
Atleast try to keep it hidden My Lord, we know he can see right through you!  
Lord, you can not hide it!  
I know how you feel and I know who you are thinking of!

Steve: No chance, No way I won't say it oh no!

R.V. : You swoon You sigh Don't deny it

Steve: It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love!

-meanwhile with silver and his vampet pals-

Silver: I thought my heart had learned it's lesson

It feels so good when you start

My head is screaming get a grip, Silver

Unless you're dying to get your heart ripped out Oh

Yuri: You keep on denying Who you are and how you are feeling

Derek: Idiot, we are not buying -laughs-  
Dude, we saw you hit the ceilin'

Yuri: Face it like a grown up When shall you own up that you got it bad

Steve: -drinks more ale-  
No chance no way I can not say it no

Gannen: Lord, give in Check the smirk you are in love!

Steve: This scene won't play!

-Silver slams down his drink-  
Silver: I won't say I'm in love!

Derek: -smacks him- Read my lips you are in love!

Silver: You are right...  
I can't say it Please, get off my case I won't say it!

Yuri: Dont be proud it's alright sadly you're in love

Silver/Steve: Oh, at least out loud I won't say I'm in love

Silver: -sighs- Derek...Yuri... I hate you and hope you both die...


	5. Put your courage to the sticking place

Mr.C- He will do nothing but hurt our own kind.  
[Vancha:] {nods}  
[MR.C :] He'll come after us in the night.  
[Darren:] No!  
[Gaston:] We're not safe till his head is mounted on the mountain wall! I say we kill the Monster!  
[Debbie:] Kill him!

Harkat: Debbie shut your nasty mouth

[Alice :] We're not safe until he's dead

[Larten:] He'll come stalking us at day [Harkat:] Set to sacrifice our own kind to this stupid fight

[Vancha :] He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free

[Crepsley:] So it is time to take some action, boys It's time to follow me

Through the mist

Through the town

Through the darkness and the shadows

It's a nightmare but it is one exciting ride

Say a prayer

Then we are there

At the entrance to the tunnels

And there is something truly terrible inside

Vancha:It's a Monster

He's got a mind

A Razor sharp one

Massive army

With guns because their weak

Hear them roar

See them foam

But we're not goin home

'Til he's dead Good and dead

Kill Steve!

[Darren:] No! I won't let you do this!  
[Larten:] If you are not with us, you are against us!  
Grab him Vancha

[Darren:] Get your hands off me you... you... Smelly poptart!

[Crepsley:] We can't have him running and getting injured.

[Darren:] Let us me go!

-meanwhile-

[Steve:] We'll rid the village of this Beast. Who's with me?  
[Mob:] I am! I am! I am! )

Grab your guns snatch your daggers

[Gannen:] Screw your courage to the sticking place

[Mob:] We're counting on our Lord to lead the way

Through a mist

Through an entrance

Where within a cavern of the doom

Something's lurking that you don't see ev'ry day

It's our lord

He's as tall as a mountain

We won't rest

'Til their good and deceased

Sally forth Tally ho

Grab your sword

Grab your bow

Praise the Lord and here we go!

[Crepsley:] We will lay siege to the tunnels and bring back his head!  
[Darren:] I have to fight the monster... This is all my fault! Oh, Crepsley,  
what are we going to do?  
[Debbie:] Now, now, we shall think of something.

Harkat: -hits her and comforts Darren-

[Vancha:] We don't like

What we don't understand

In fact it scares us

And this monster is mysterious at least

Bring your guns Bring your knives

Save your assasistant and your wives -winks at Alice-

We'll save our mountain and our lives

We'll kill the Beast!

[Vancha:] Take whatever weapons you can find. But remember, this Monster is mine!

[Vampets:] Hearts ablaze

Banners high

We go marching into battle

Unafraid although the danger just increased

[Vampaneze:] Raise the flag

Sing the song

Here we come, we're fifty strong And fifty

Frenchmen can't be wrong

Let's kill the Beast!

[Gannen:] Pardon me, my lord.  
[Steve:] Leave me in peace.  
[Gannen:] But sir! The tunnels are under attack!

[Crepsley:] Kill the Beast!  
Kill the Beast

-with the Vampet pals-

[Silver:] This isn't working!  
[Derek:] Oh Silver, we must do something!  
[Yuri:] Wait, I know! )

[Vampets:] Kill the Beasts!  
Kill the Beasts!

[Gannen:] What shall we do, Master?  
[Steve:] -grins- It doesn't matter now. Just let them come.

[Vampets:] Kill the Beast!  
Kill the Beast!  
Kill the Beast!

* * *

**Hello friends. I'm sorry! I will try to update sooner. Also, for those reading Saga of Vladimir Scythe I will try to update soon also I will update Flu soon as well. Stay awesome my dears!**


	6. Chapter 6

Mentor knows best

Larten: You want to drink blood by yourself? Why, Darren...  
Look at you, as fragile as a newborn

You are Still a little Halfling, just a sprout

You know why we stay up in this freak show

That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear

Guess I always knew this day was coming Knew that soon you'd want to leave the cirque...  
Darren: It's not that deep ,but okay...  
Larten: Soon, but not yet Darren: But-! -larten hugs him tightly-  
Trust me, pet Mentor knows best

Mentor knows best

Listen to your mentor

It is a scary world out there

Mentor knows best

One way or another

Something will go wrong, I swear

Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand Cannibals and snakes, the plague

Also large bugs, men with purple skin and Stop, no more, you shall just upset me

Mentor is right here

Mentor will protect you Darren,

here's what I suggest Skip the drama Stay with PaPa

Darren: Papa? Daddy kink much?  
Larten: Mentor knows best

Go ahead, get tramped by a elephant

Go ahead, get stabbed and left for dead

Me, I am just your mentor, what do I know?  
I only bathed and changed and nursed you

Darren: -blush- okay your going alittle far Larten...  
Larten: -starts to fake cry-Go ahead and leave me,

I deserve it

Let me die alone here,

be my guest

Darren:-rolls eyes- you were anyways...

Larten:-smacks him- Hush slav- I mean assasistant...  
W

hen it's too late, you shall see -

just wait Mentor knows best

Mentor knows best

Take it from your popsy -smushes his face-  
On your own, you will not survive

Sloppy, underdressed Immature, clumsy - please!  
They shall eat you up alive

Gullible, naive Positively grubby Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm...vague

Plus, I believe Getting kind of chubby-pokes Darren's tummy tum tum-  
I am just saying cause I lov- I am proud of you

Mentor understands

Mentor is here to help you

All I have is one request

Do not forget it

You will regret it Mentor knows best -hugs Darren -

* * *

**_Hello! Sorry, I had school. Anyways it is up! I will try to update The Flu next. I've been putting it to the side latley._**  
**_Well that is all hope you enjoyed leave a review please! :3_**


End file.
